List of deaths
The following is a list of deaths that occur in Digimon Tamers. All between Vajramon and Indramon are from the movie, Battle of Adventurers. *Maildramon - Stomped on by MetalTyrannomon *Lynxmon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She presumably absorbed his data. *Fugamon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data. *Gorillamon - Destroyed when Terriermon shot a Bunny Blast into his cannon. *Vilemon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data. *Allomon - Frozen by Renamon with Frozen Wind, then destroyed with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data. *Dokugumon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Dragon Wheel. She absorbed her data. *Devidramon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. He absorbed his data. *IceDevimon - Head stuck in the ceiling, then destroyed by Guilmon with Pyro Sphere. He absorbed his data. *Musyamon - Destroyed by Gargomon with Gargo Laser. He absorbed his data. *Flybeemon - One was slashed by Renamon with her paw, the other two were destroyed with Diamond Storm. She absorbed their data. *Harpymon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Fox Tail Inferno. *DarkLizardmon - Scanned by Yamaki's scientists, and was destroyed in the process. *Mihiramon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster. *Sandiramon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. *Sinduramon - Knocked into the water by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster, electrocuting him with the electricity he absorbed. *Pajiramon - Destroyed by Rapidmon with Tri Beam. *Vajramon - Destroyed by Rapidmon with Tri Beam, but was immediately revived. *Vajramon - Destroyed by Taomon with Talisman of Light. *Pteramon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data. *Tylomon - Destroyed by Guilmon with Pyro Sphere. He absorbed his data. *Scorpiomon - Destroyed when Guilmon charged into him. He absorbed his data. *Divermon - Destroyed by Seasarmon with his paws. *Ebidramon - Destroyed by Gargomon with Bunny Pummel. *BlueMeramon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Fox Tail Inferno. *Mantaraymon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Dragon Slash. *Archelomon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. *Depthmon - Destroyed by Seasarmon biting him. *Ponchomon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. *Pipismon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. *Sepikmon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. *Baromon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Dragon Slash. *MetalTyrannomon - Slashed by Omnimon with his sword. *Pteramon (2) - Slashed by Omnimn with his sword. *Archelomon (2) - Slashed by Omnimon with his sword. *Pteramon (3) - Destroyed when Labramon released the vaccine program. *Kokuwamon - Destroyed when Labramon released the vaccine program. *Labramon - Mortally wounded (as Seasarmon) by Mephistomon with a punch. *Gulfmon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon with Trinity Burst. (Note: This is Mephistomon's Mega form) *Indramon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster. *Kumbhiramon - Slashed by Leomon with his sword. *Vikaralamon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with an Atomic Blaster to the face point blank. *Meramon - Stampeded by a horde of Jagamon. *Majiramon - Head crushed by Cyberdramon. *Infermon - Destroyed by Beelzemon with Darkness Claw. He absorbed his data. *Orochimon - Destroyed by Leomon with Darkness Wave. *Leomon - Impaled by Beelzemon with his hand. He absorbed his data. *Makuramon - Head crushed by Beelzemon. He absorbed his data. *Behemoth - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Lightning Joust. *Caturamon - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Lightning Joust. Beelzemon absorbed his data. *Pendulum Feet - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon with Atomic Blaster, Tri Beam, and Talisman of Light. *Dobermon - Sacrificed himself to give the tamers and their Digimon the power to biomerge on Earth. *Creep Hands - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Shield of the Just. *Horn Striker - Tail connecting him to the D-Reaper severed by Justimon. *Paratice Head - Cord connecting it to the D-Reaper severed by Justimon. *Optimizer - Cord connecting it to the D-Reaper severed by Gallantmon. *Optimizer (2) - Destroyed by Sakuyamon with Amethyst Mandala. *Paratice Head (2) - Destroyed by Guardromon with Guardian Barrage. *Grani - Sacrificed himself to turn Gallantmon into Crimson Mode. *Evil Jeri - Impaled by Gallantmon with his hand. *Cable Reaper - Presumably sucked into the void of Juggernaut by Shibumi and MegaGargomon *D-Reaper - Sucked into the void of Juggernaut by Shibumi and MegaGargomon, devolving it to its most basic form and beyond, disappearing forever. *Parasimon - Destroyed along with his gang of Parasimon when Gallantmon destroyed the digital zone they spawned from with Crimson Light Category:Lists